


Più di quel che sembra

by vannagio



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College student/musician Beth, F/M, Fluff, Minor appearances of other Characters - Freeform, Tattoo Artist Daryl, Tattoo shops, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannagio/pseuds/vannagio
Summary: Mai nella sua vita Beth Greene aveva veramente pensato di farsi tatuare qualcosa. Era cresciuta in una fattoria, in un piccolo paese nel bel mezzo della Georgia, e fu solo quando compì quattordici anni che prese coraggio a sufficienza per farsi bucare le orecchie. Lo fece esclusivamente perché sua sorella maggiore, Maggie, le aveva comprato un bellissimo paio di orecchini: l’orecchino di destra era una chiave di violino, quello di sinistra una chiave di basso, e Beth aveva pensato che fosse un vero peccato che Maggie avesse speso tutti quei soldi per qualcosa di troppo bello per rimanere chiuso in un cassetto... Così quella fu la volta dei buchi alle orecchie. Ma un tatuaggio? Non ci aveva davvero mai pensato.Ad ogni modo l’idea di tatuarsi qualcosa, chissà come, si era fatta strada nella sua mente.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More than meets the eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890866) by [britishatheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishatheart/pseuds/britishatheart). 



> **Titolo originale:** More than meets the eye  
>  **Storia in lingua originale:** [su AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890866);  
>  **Autrice:** [britishatheart su AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/britishatheart/pseuds/britishatheart);  
>  **Note della traduttrice:** di solito scrivo roba mia e basta, ma ogni tanto faccio delle eccezioni. Ho deciso di tradurre questa shot perché, anche se non sono una grande fan delle AU, adoro la coppia Bethyl e le storie con i tatuaggi. Spero che piaccia anche a voi!

_Indossa il tuo cuore sulla tua pelle in questa vita_  
Sylvia Plath

  
***

  
I suoi occhi blu erano fissi sul negozio sull’altro lato della strada.  
Era una specie di rituale per lei. Ogni giorno, negli ultimi tre mesi o giù di lì, Beth si ritrovava ad allontanarsi dal tragitto originario da casa a lavoro e da lavoro a casa solo per percorrere quella specifica strada. E ogni giorno lanciava un’occhiata al negozio sull’altro lato della strada.  
A prima vista il negozio non aveva nulla di particolarmente appariscente. Aveva quattro grosse vetrate e una porta. Ma la porta, allo stesso modo dei muri che incorniciavano le vetrate, era dipinta di nero e su due delle quattro vetrate vi era inscritto in una grafia rustica ma sorprendentemente precisa il nome del negozio: _Dixon’s Tattoo_ , si leggeva.  
Mai nella sua vita Beth Greene aveva veramente pensato di farsi tatuare qualcosa. Era cresciuta in una fattoria, in un piccolo paese nel bel mezzo della Georgia, e fu solo quando compì quattordici anni che prese coraggio a sufficienza per farsi bucare le orecchie. Lo fece esclusivamente perché sua sorella maggiore, Maggie, le aveva comprato un bellissimo paio di orecchini: l’orecchino di destra era una chiave di violino, quello di sinistra una chiave di basso, e Beth aveva pensato che fosse un vero peccato che Maggie avesse speso tutti quei soldi per qualcosa di troppo bello per rimanere chiuso in un cassetto... Così quella fu la volta dei buchi alle orecchie. Ma un tatuaggio? Non ci aveva davvero mai pensato.  
Ad ogni modo l’idea di tatuarsi qualcosa, chissà come, si era fatta strada nella sua mente.  
Non viveva più in Georgia; aveva lasciato la fattoria circa due anni prima, dopo essere stata accettata alla UCLA per studiare musica. Beth adorava ogni secondo di ogni giorno ed era particolarmente felice di avere la possibilità di guadagnarsi da vivere facendo ciò che amava da tutta la vita. Ne era talmente entusiasta da volerlo conservare su di sé, ma non soltanto come un ricordo. Voleva un memento, ed ecco perché si trovava lì, a osservare il negozio di tatuaggi sull’altro lato della strada.  
Farsi tatuare qualcosa era una gran bella responsabilità e anche se Beth era abbastanza convinta di desiderarlo, c’erano un paio di cose che la impensierivano un po’ e non le permettevano di mettere piede nel negozio. Primo, suo padre. Lei era una donna adulta e, tecnicamente, padrona della sua vita e delle sue scelte, ma suo padre era sempre stato una parte molto importate nella sua esistenza e non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa avrebbe detto se lei si fosse fatta tatuare qualcosa. Secondo, gli aghi. Ora, non che Beth fosse terrorizzata dagli aghi, ma l’idea di un ago che le bucava la pelle un migliaio di volte... be’, non sembrava molto carino. O piacevole.  
Così, come tutti gli altri giorni, Beth si lasciò scappare un fievole sospiro e proseguì per la sua strada.

  
Era lunedì quando finalmente attraversò la strada.  
Dopo aver parlato con sua sorella al telefono la notte precedente, Beth aveva preso una decisione. Ci sarebbe riuscita. Avrebbe ottenuto il suo tatuaggio.  
Beth non sapeva cosa si fosse aspettata di vedere, una volta entrata nel negozio, ma di certo... di certo non quello.  
Il posto era davvero luminoso. Le grandi vetrate consentivano alla luce del giorno di illuminare la stanza e le linee luminose sul soffitto contribuivano all’illuminazione dell’ambiente. Le pareti erano state tinteggiate combinando il beige e una sfumatura scura di marrone (la parete opposta alla porta d’ingresso era scura e quelle a destra e a sinistra erano beige) e il pavimento in laminato ricordava il legno massiccio. Il posto aveva un assetto aperto con quattro postazioni da lavoro e un’isola al centro, dove una giovane donna bionda la accolse con un sorriso smagliante.  
«Ciao», disse lei guardando verso Beth. «Posso esserti di aiuto?».  
La ragazza bionda non sembrava molto più grande di lei (un paio di anni al massimo; sembrava avere su per giù l’età di Maggie), anche se chiamarla _bionda_ non era del tutto esatto. I suoi capelli, lunghi e lisci, erano ornati da meches rosa.  
Normalmente non avrebbe giudicato una persona sulla base della prima impressione o delle apparenze, ma mentre se ne stava lì Beth non poté fare a meno di pensare che quella ragazza sembrava incredibilmente ordinaria per lavorare in un negozio di tatuaggi. Non sapeva perché, ma quel particolare la colse di sorpresa.  
Beth esitò. «Uhm...».  
La ragazza sorrise di nuovo e fece cadere la matita che stava stringendo. Pareva stare lavorando a un disegno fino a un attimo prima dell’arrivo di Beth nel negozio.  
«Sembri esserti persa», disse lei con gentilezza. «Stavi cercando un indirizzo in particolare?».  
Persa? No. Di certo non si era persa e decisamente non stava cercando un indirizzo in particolare.  
«No», rispose Beth, scuotendo il capo. «Questo è proprio il posto che stavo cercando... vorrei un tatuaggio».  
La sua affermazione sembrò meravigliarla, perché inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia continuando a osservarla. «Oh... davvero?».  
«Sì», annuì Beth.  
La ragazza dall’altro lato del bancone la scrutò ancora per un paio di secondi, ma poi le rivolse un sorriso, un grande e luminoso sorriso.  
«Okay. Se pensi di poter aspettare un po’... Dixon dovrebbe essere di ritorno tra poco. Oppure preferisci tornare più tardi?».  
Era lunedì, ma a lavoro era di riposo e la scuola non sarebbe cominciata prima di altre due settimane, perciò non c’era nulla che richiedesse la sua attenzione in quel momento.  
«Posso aspettare», disse e sorrise di rimando.  
«Come preferisci. Avevi qualcosa in mente...?».  
«Beth», disse e le porse la mano. «Il mio nome è Beth».  
«Amy», disse la ragazza, stringendole la mano.  
«Piacere di conoscerti», disse Beth con sincerità. Amy sembrava davvero simpatica. Le piaceva. «E ho un’idea, sì... Pensavo di...».  
Ma prima di poter dire ad Amy cosa stava pensando di farsi tatuare, udì la porta d’ingresso aprirsi, e prima di rendersi davvero conto di cosa stava facendo, Beth si era già voltata a guardare da sopra la spalla.  
La prima cosa che notò furono i suoi occhi. Anche se i suoi capelli erano abbastanza lunghi da coprirli, riuscì ugualmente a catturare uno scorcio dei suoi occhi blu. Occhi blu bellissimi. Occhi blu guardinghi.  
Per quella che parve un’eternità, ma che non potevano essere più di un paio di secondi, Beth non fece altro che starsene lì in piedi, troppo attonita per fare qualcos’altro che non fosse fissarlo. E fissare i suoi occhi.  
Fu solo quando lui chiuse la porta ed Amy parlò, che si riscosse dalle sue fantasie e distolse lo sguardo. All’improvviso le sue Converse sembravano la cosa più interessante dell’intero universo e ci puntò sopra gli occhi.  
«Daryl, ehi», sentì dire ad Amy.  
Sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte, Beth sollevò gli occhi quel tanto che bastava per vedere Amy. Fortunatamente la bionda stava a sua volta osservando l’uomo che era appena entrato, _Daryl_ , quindi non ebbe modo di scorgere la sua faccia sconvolta. Beth avvertiva che le sue guance avevano assunto una non così impercettibile sfumatura di rosso.  
«Questa è Beth», continuò Amy, dato che lui non aveva detto nulla in risposta. «É qui per un tatuaggio».  
Amy si volse a lei con un ampio sorriso sulle labbra e Beth provò a sorriderle di rimando. Purtroppo il suo sorriso non riuscì a reggere il confronto con quello di Amy. Era lì per un tatuaggio, giusto, ma in quel frangente Amy sembrava più eccitata di Beth a riguardo. Il che era piuttosto pazzesco, considerato che si era mostrata molto determinata ed entusiasta all’idea di averne uno.  
Ma quello era prima, adesso invece avvertiva gli occhi penetranti di Daryl addosso e Beth cercava di apparire disinvolta, come se il suo scrutarla insistentemente non la stesse infastidendo, quando in realtà era tutto il contrario.  
«Davvero?», chiese lui e il respiro di Beth incespicò.  
Daryl sembrava identico a come appariva e al tempo stesso completamente diverso. La sua voce, che era bassa e rasposa, secondo l’opinione di Beth lo calzava alla perfezione, perché aveva un volto che si abbinava bene a quel suo tono ruvido; contemporaneamente, però, la sua voce non era né grave né forte, era sorprendentemente.... be’, _soffice_ non era la parola che avrebbe usato, ma...  
«Sì», disse nuovamente Amy e Beth sbatté le palpebre un altro paio di volte. Doveva smetterla di fare così. Di permettere alla sua mente di vagare. «Stavamo giusto parlando del soggetto...».  
«E cosa sarebbe?», chiese lui. «Una farfalla?».  
Non fu difficile notare il sarcasmo nella sua voce e il tono canzonatorio nelle sue parole. Non fu nemmeno difficile notare che stesse suggerendo in modo chiaro e inequivocabile che Beth fosse una di _quelle_ ragazze. A onor del vero, Beth non aveva idea a quale tipo di ragazze lui si stesse riferendo, ma intuiva benissimo quando le persone diventavano volutamente beffarde e scortesi. Subito, sentendosi più sicura di quanto non fosse stata da tempo, Beth Greene si voltò ad affrontare l’uomo, che si era pigramente appoggiato al bancone e che la stava guardando come se fosse una sciocca o qualcosa del genere.  
«Veramente, no», disse lei in modo deciso. «Non era quello che avevo in mente».  
«Allora cos’era?», chiese lui con noncuranza.  
Se era rimasto impressionato dal suo atteggiamento, Beth non lo notò, lei però era molto impressionata da se stessa, e lo fu ancora di più nel momento in cui aprì la bocca e disse: «Voglio Ares, il dio greco della guerra, in piedi sulla cima di un’alta pila di teschi e fumo di guerra sullo sfondo».  
Che era decisamente, senza ombra di dubbio, ciò che Beth _non_ voleva, ma si era talmente infuriata per il pregiudizio che lei fosse una tipa da farfalla che non aveva potuto fare a meno di dare fiato alla bocca. Non aveva nulla contro le farfalle, ma il tizio era stato così critico che aveva soltanto voluto fargli fare la figura del coglione. Cosa che in effetti sembrava eccome: Beth aveva parlato con una tale convinzione e senza nemmeno un accenno di esitazione che tutto ciò che lui riuscì a fare, in seguito alla spiegazione del tatuaggio che _sicuramente_ non voleva, fu starsene lì impalato e fissarla.  
«Ma dato che sei disposto a tatuare soltanto farfalle, troverò un altro artista che sia meno arrogante di te. Grazie per la tua gentilezza», disse Beth, voltandosi verso Amy. Sorrise alla ragazza, ma Amy era sotto shock quanto lui e, per la prima volta, non le ricambiò il sorriso. «E tu», aggiunse, guardando Daryl. Addirittura non vacillò nel soffermarsi su quei suoi occhi blu. «Spero davvero che tu abbia una bella giornata».  
Detto ciò Beth si voltò e puntò dritto verso la porta. Uscì dal negozio di tatuaggi senza pensarci due volte.

  
Era piuttosto fuori di sé per non aver ottenuto il suo tatuaggio. Quello che voleva davvero, non la cosa su Ares e la pila di teschi... Mentre camminava lungo il marciapiede, Beth provò a immaginare la reazione di suo padre, nell’eventualità in cui si fosse presentata a casa con il dio della guerra tatuato sulla pelle. Avrebbe avuto un infarto. O l’avrebbe scuoiata viva. Probabilmente entrambe le cose.  
Beth si lasciò sfuggire una risatina. In realtà era un pensiero divertente, visto e considerato che non sarebbe successo, tipo, mai. La sua risata però morì rapidamente di fronte alla realizzazione che neppure quel giorno avrebbe ottenuto il suo tatuaggio.  
Era tutta colpa di quell’uomo. Daryl. Perché era stato così riprovevole? Che arrogante idiota... Che problemi aveva? Pensava fosse giusto trattare le persone in quel modo? Che diamine...  
Beth era nel bel mezzo del suo sproloquio mentale, quando avvertì una mano sulla spalla.  
Era talmente presa dai suoi pensieri che non aveva sentito nessuno approcciarsi a lei. Non aveva nemmeno _notato_ qualcuno approcciarsi a lei, così la reazione più naturale fu urlare. Urlò più forte che poté e saltò via dal tocco della persona. Stava per cominciare a correre, quando intravide di sfuggita l’individuo che l’aveva toccata... nel metterlo a fuoco dapprima ci rimase di sasso e dopo gli rivolse un’occhiata arrabbiata.  
«Che diavolo c’è che non va in te?», gridò lei.  
Una delle sue mani era avvinghiata con forza alla borsa e l’altra posata all’altezza del cuore. Che a proposito stava galoppando e martellando contro il petto. Beth desiderava ardentemente colpire il tizio sul muso. Non solo perché l’aveva spaventa a morte, ma anche perché era l’idiota del negozio di tatuaggi.  
«Ti chiedo scusa», disse lui timidamente, mentre muoveva un passetto indietro. «Ho provato a chiamarti, ma tu non rispondevi».  
Non aveva risposto perché non stava ascoltando, ma al diavolo se l’avrebbe ammesso.  
«Be’, forse non volevo rispondere», sibilò lei. Stava prendendo dei respiri profondi per calmarsi. «Non ti è mai successo?».  
«Sì, in realtà», ammise lui con tono impacciato. Fece scorrere una mano tra i lunghi capelli. «Ma io...».  
Una parte di Beth voleva soltanto sbuffare, voltarsi e andarsene, magari dirgli di andare all’inferno o qualcosa del genere; ma l’altra parte di lei era troppo curiosa di scoprire come avrebbe concluso la frase.  
«Be’...?», lo incalzò.  
La rabbia era ancora molto evidente nel suo tono e quasi stentò a riconoscere la propria voce. Raramente si mostrava tanto diretta e nervosa, ma non provò sensi di colpa. Daryl se lo meritava senza ombra di dubbio.  
Distogliendo lo sguardo per un momento, Daryl si lasciò scappare un sospiro. «Volevo solo... scusarmi».  
Be’, di certo Beth non se l’era aspettato. Perché non solo non sembrava il tipo di persona che chiede scusa, ma non sembrava nemmeno il tipo di persona che agisce in quel modo... Non che fosse un’esperta in comportamenti o un’esperta in Daryl, ma non sembrava affatto _quel_ tipo di persona. E ora che aveva elaborato quei pensieri, Beth non poté fare a meno di rimproverarsi e vergognarsi di se stessa, perché stava facendo esattamente quello che Daryl aveva fatto con lei poco prima: giudicare sulla base delle apparenze.  
Sospirando, Beth agitò la mano. «É okay», disse, con più calma questa volta. «Tutto dimenticato... e non ti ho risposto perché non ti avevo sentito chiamare, perciò...».  
Beth fece spallucce. Non sapeva come proseguire; non sapeva nemmeno cos’altro volesse dire, così lasciò che la sua voce si affievolisse. Ora che la rabbia si era attenuata era tornata la difficoltà a guardare Daryl in faccia. C’era qualcosa in lui... qualcosa di pericoloso. Non che fosse pericoloso (anche se avrebbe potuto esserlo), ma sembrava tutto fuorché un tipo casa e chiesa. Aveva quell’aria da cattivo ragazzo... Pareva il classico uomo che un genitore non vorrebbe vedere intorno alla propria figlia.  
Mentre stavano lì, l’uno di fronte all’altra, una parte di Beth stava aspettando che lui dicesse qualcosa, ma quando non lo fece non se ne stupì. Scuotendo la testa, gli diede le spalle. Stava per riprendere il suo cammino verso non-sapeva-nemmeno-lei-dove, quando avvertì nuovamente la mano di Daryl sul braccio.  
«Aspetta», disse e Beth si fermò.  
«Cosa?», chiese. Suonava stanca, adesso.  
«Vuoi ancora quel tatuaggio?».  
«Be’, sì...».  
«Allora andiamo...».  
Ancora una volta Beth si sentì combattuta. Una parte di lei non voleva tornare indietro, l’altra invece sì; dopo tutto il _Dixon’s Tattoos_ aveva fama di essere il miglior negozio di tatuaggi nei paraggi.  
«Ascolta, scusa se mi sono comportato da coglione», disse Daryl, visto che lei non aveva detto nulla e non si era mossa. «Permettimi di rimediare».  
Sembrava abbastanza sincero, così dopo aver riflettuto per un breve istante, Beth accettò. «Va bene».

  
«Quindi hai detto che vuoi Ares...?», chiese Daryl dopo averle offerto una sedia.  
«Ah, ehm, a proposito...». Beth scivolò a sedere e lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre si affaccendava a raccogliere fogli e matite e si ritagliava un po’ di spazio libero sul tavolo, che era stracolmo di cose che Beth non aveva idea a cosa servissero. «Non è quello il tatuaggio che voglio davvero...».  
Nell’ammettere la sua bugia, si sentì arrossire un po’, ancora di più nel vedere Daryl voltarsi verso di lei. La guardò in silenzio per alcuni secondi prima di chiedere: «Cosa vuoi allora?».  
«Due rondini», rispose.  
Ci fu un breve momento di silenzio durante il quale Beth si morse il labbro inferiore e Daryl non fece altro che scrutarla in un modo che lei non riuscì a decifrare.  
«Due rondini... e come le vorresti?». Daryl spinse una sedia vicino a lei e si sedette. Aveva la matita pronta per iniziare ad abbozzare uno schizzo, ma aveva bisogno di più dettagli. Effettivamente _due rondini_ era un’idea molto vaga per qualcosa di tanto definitivo come un tatuaggio.  
«Pensavo... due rondini che volano, magari in direzioni opposte...».  
«Le vuoi a colori o in bianco e nero?», chiese lui, che ormai non la stava guardando più, i suoi occhi erano fissi sulla porzione di foglio sul quale aveva cominciato a disegnare.  
«A colori».  
«Mm-kay», mormorò tra sé e sé. «Nient’altro? Una frase o qualcosa del genere?».  
«Uh... no, non credo».  
La matita si fermò e Daryl sollevò gli occhi per incontrare quelli di Beth.  
«Se non sei sicura, allora meglio non...».  
«No! Sono sicura. Io voglio le rondini».  
«Mi riferivo alla frase».  
«Oh, giusto...».  
Daryl annuì un’altra volta e tornò alla bozza. «Dammi qualche minuto... Se hai bisogno di un po’ d’acqua, di andare in bagno... di qualsiasi cosa, meglio che tu lo dica adesso».  
«Sono a posto», disse lei e aspettò.

  
«Dai un’occhiata allo specchio e dimmi cosa ne pensi», disse Daryl, mentre finiva di applicare lo stencil.  
Aveva seguito esattamente le sue istruzioni. Due rondini che volavano in direzioni opposte. Beth aveva deciso di farsele tatuare sulla spalla sinistra, perciò era lì che Daryl aveva applicato lo stencil. Si trattava solo di linee e qualche altro tratto, sui quali poi lui avrebbe applicato i colori e degli effetti, ma era sufficiente per farsi un’idea di come sarebbe stato il risultato.  
«Se lo vuoi più grande o più piccolo», disse lui, osservandola ispezionare il disegno. «O se hai cambiato idea sul posto... posso modificarlo».  
«No, è fantastico». Beth si voltò per averlo di fronte. «Mi piace lì».  
«Va bene. Siediti, allora. Petto contro lo schienale della sedia».  
Beth fece come le aveva chiesto, ma nel preciso istante in cui udì il ronzio dell’ago, trattenne il respiro e avvinghiò le braccia intorno allo schienale della sedia.  
«Prova a rilassarti», lo sentì dire. «Va meglio se non si è tesi».  
Beth si limitò ad annuire; non era sicura di poter fare altro. Poi percepì il tocco di Daryl sulla pelle e provò a prestare attenzione soltanto alle sue dita, piuttosto che al ronzio della macchinetta. Ma quando l’ago entrò in contatto con il suo corpo, chiuse gli occhi e di nuovo trattenne il respiro.  
«Come mai le rondini?», chiese Daryl e Beth aprì gli occhi.  
«Cosa?».  
«Il tuo tatuaggio. Perché due rondini?».  
Sapeva cosa stava facendo. Stava tentando di distrarla facendola parlare, in questo modo non sarebbe stata troppo concentrata sul dolore. Che a essere onesti era sopportabile. Non faceva male nemmeno la metà di quello che aveva creduto, ma in fondo... aveva appena cominciato.  
«Ti piace andare in barca?», chiese lui e Beth lo ringraziò silenziosamente.  
«Non saprei come rispondere, non sono mai andata in barca».  
«Allora perché?».  
E così Beth gli spiegò il motivo. Gli disse che la rondine non simboleggiava soltanto le esperienze dei marinai in mare. Spiegò che era il simbolo della divinità dell’amore, Afrodite; che era l’animale totem per le madri addolorate perché rappresentava tutti i bambini che erano morti alla nascita. Gli disse che la rondine incarnava anche la speranza e la fertilità.  
«Alcune persone considerano la rondine un simbolo di sacrificio e rinascita, ed è ciò che ci vedo io... un nuovo inizio. Mi piace anche come alcuni associno la rondine alla forza e alla velocità».  
«Quindi le due rondini rappresentano per te la possibilità di un nuovo inizio e la forza?».  
«Sì. É esattamente ciò... ciò che intendevo. Ciò che simboleggiano».  
«Non male... Non sapevo della roba sulla forza, è interessante».  
Beth sorrise e appoggiò la fronte contro la superficie imbottita della sedia.  
«Molto più di una farfalla?», chiese lei e lo sentì sbuffare.  
«Decisamente», si limitò a rispondere.  
Beth aveva immaginato che una volta soddisfatta la sua curiosità sul significato delle due rondini Daryl avrebbe lasciato cadere nuovamente il silenzio, con sua grande sorpresa invece andò avanti a raccontarle la storia del suo primo tatuaggio (il demone e l’angelo sulla scapola). Dopo di che, le cose tra loro presero semplicemente a scorrere. Si raccontarono a vicenda di come entrambi non fossero originari della California e di come fossero finiti là; Beth apprese qualcosa su Merle Dixon, fratello maggiore di Daryl e suo partner in affari nel negozio, che si recava spesso a New York; Daryl apprese _molto più di qualcosa_ a proposito dei fratelli di Beth, Maggie and Shawn; scoprirono anche di condividere una passione per l’arte (Beth e la sua attitudine per la musica; Daryl e il suo talento per il disegno).  
«Okay», disse Daryl dopo quasi due ore. «É finito. Forza, dai un’occhiata allo specchio».  
Attese che scendesse dalla sedia e la accompagnò fino a uno specchio a lunghezza intera. La osservò attentamente, mentre Beth se ne stava impalata davanti alla superficie riflettente per qualche secondo prima di girarsi per ammirare il suo operato. Il tatuaggio delle due rondini era uno dei migliori lavori di Daryl ed era abbastanza orgoglioso del risultato, ma attendeva la reazione di Beth con un po’ di nervosismo. E con un po’ intendeva un sacco, solo che non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce.  
Poi Beth spalancò la bocca e la coprì velocemente con entrambe le mani, continuando a fissare le due rondini variopinte sulla spalla.  
«Oh mio Dio! É...».  
«Bello? Brutto?».  
Beth stava ancora sondando il suo riflesso; sembrava incapace di smettere di guardare, così per una frazione di secondo sollevò gli occhi e trovò quelli blu di Daryl allo specchio, proprio accanto a lei.  
«É fantastico», disse di getto. «Molto più che fantastico. É... wow. Grazie. Grazie mille!».  
Senza pensare di chiedere se fosse okay, Beth abbracciò Daryl. Lo fece e basta. E non fu per niente strano... almeno per Beth. All’inizio, nell’avvertire le braccia di Beth stringersi intorno alla sua vita, Daryl si irrigidì. Non era abituato a cose del genere (tipo alle persone che invadevano il suo spazio personale o a tutto quel contatto fisico), ma una volta attenuatosi lo shock iniziale, Daryl permise al suo corpo di rilassarsi un po’ e assestò a Beth un colpetto gentile sulla spalla.  
«Di nulla», disse Daryl, brontolando a mezza bocca, finalmente libero dall’abbraccio di Beth. «Vediamo di occuparci della protezione di ‘sto tatuaggio e poi sarai libera di andartene per la tua strada...».  
Beth diede un’ultima occhiata al suo primo tatuaggio sullo specchio per poi seguire Daryl.  
Mentre copriva il tatuaggio come una specie di plastica, Daryl le spiegò come prendersene cura nei prossimi giorni, come lavarlo, quale pomata applicare e altra roba di quel genere.  
«Ti ringrazio», gli disse Beth ancora una volta prima di andare. Il suo sorriso era talmente ampio che le guance dolevano un po’. «Grazie mille».  
«Sì», disse Daryl con tono sbrigativo.  
Amy stava ancora agitando la mano e sorridendo in direzione di Beth, che era appena uscita dal negozio.  
«É veramente carina», commentò, mentre la porta si chiudeva.  
«É a posto», replicò Daryl, dandole le spalle.  
Si diresse verso la sua postazione di lavoro. Doveva ripulire tutto per il prossimo cliente.  
«Be’, visto che quando ti ha abbracciato non le hai staccato la testa a morsi, oserei dire che è molto più che a posto».  
Anche se Daryl non era mai stato molto bravo con le persone, fu perfettamente in grado di cogliere il tono allusivo nelle parole di Amy. Non che fosse necessaria chissà quale straordinaria capacità intuitiva, dato che non si era sprecata ad andare molto per il sottile. E siccome non voleva alcuna intenzione di darle corda, si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle e a fare quello che aveva avuto intenzione di fare fin dall’inizio: pulire la sua postazione di lavoro.

  
***

  
Circa due settimane dopo, Daryl si trovava nel bel mezzo di un tatuaggio a forma di carpa, quando sentì la porta d’ingresso aprirsi; non si disturbò a controllare chi fosse entrato nel negozio perché era compito di Amy, ma non appena udì _quella_ voce cantilenante Daryl sollevò il capo.  
_Era lei._ Aveva raccolto i capelli biondi in una coda bassa che si adagiava sulla spalla sinistra; portava un berretto rosa che si abbinava alla canottiera, altrettanto rosa, che aveva indossando sotto a una t-shirt bianca, larga e semitrasparente. Daryl vide Amy andare incontro a Beth di fretta e furia e abbracciarla. Corrugò la fronte. Quando erano diventate così unite? E come?  
Poi i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Beth e lei, agitando la mano nella sua direzione, gli rivolse un largo sorriso. Daryl non le sorrise e non agitò la mano di rimando, le concesse un breve cenno del capo per farle capire che l’aveva vista. Riportò la sua attenzione sul tatuaggio, tenendo comunque un orecchio sintonizzato sulle chiacchiere delle due bionde.  
«Ho seguito il tuo consiglio e ho parlato con il proprietario del bar», disse Beth.  
«E...?», chiese Amy trepidante.  
«Ha detto sì! Ci esibiremo là sabato sera!».  
Seguirono un sacco di risatine e di strani versi striduli, e anche se Daryl stava mentalmente alzando gli occhi al cielo, allo stesso tempo era curioso di conoscere i dettagli. Quale bar? E cosa cantava di preciso? Daryl sapeva che Beth stava studiando musica, glielo aveva raccontato mentre si era fatta tatuare le due rondini, ma non le aveva mai chiesto che genere di musica le piacesse o se avesse una band...  
«Ci sarai?», sentì chiedere a Beth e, lanciando un’occhiata nella loro direzione, notò che le due giovani donne si erano prese per mano a vicenda. Quando erano diventate migliori amiche?  
«Certo!», rispose Amy. Erano entrambe raggianti.  
Ci furono altre risatine e altri strani versi striduli, perciò Daryl scosse il capo e si rimise a lavoro.  
Era trascorsa quasi un’ora. Dopo aver portato a termine il tatuaggio a forma di carpa, Daryl si stava dedicando alla pulizia della postazione di lavoro ed Amy gli si avvicinò.  
«Ehi», esordì lei. «Così Beth è stata qui...».  
«L’ho notato», rispose lui con fare assente, continuando a riordinare la postazione di lavoro.  
«Si esibirà all’ _O’Neal’s_ questo sabato e ci ha invitato».  
Daryl si fermò di botto e si voltò verso la ragazza. « _Ci_?», chiese dubbioso. Era abbastanza sicuro di averla udita chiedere se Amy, e nessun altro, sarebbe andata ad assistere alla sua esibizione.  
«Sì», rispose lei con semplicità. «L’ha detto mentre eri impegnato, non voleva disturbarti, quindi ha chiesto a me di invitarti».  
Daryl grugnì tra sé e sé qualcosa di incomprensibile e tornò a occuparsi dei suoi affari. Era stato all’ _O’Neal’s_ innumerevoli volte, ma non ricordava di aver visto una band che gli piacesse.  
«Le ho detto che saremmo andati».  
«Cosa?».  
«Andiamo! Sarà divertente!».  
In tutta onestà, Daryl avrebbe voluto chiederle per quale diavolo di motivo pensasse che sarebbe stato divertente, ma non lo fece. Si limitò a grugnire come al suo solito mentre maneggiava con prudenza gli aghi usati.  
«Era un sì?».  
«No».  
«Era... era un no, allora?».  
Lasciando cadere il capo all’indietro, Daryl sospirò pesantemente. Per sua grande fortuna qualcuno entrò nel negozio. Sia lui che Amy si voltarono: si trattava soltanto di Glenn, uno dei suoi collaboratori, ma subito dopo, proprio dietro di lui, comparvero altre due persone che Daryl non riconobbe all’istante. Clienti.  
«Va’ a fare il tuo lavoro», disse Daryl, dando ad Amy una spintarella verso la porta d’ingresso.  
«Sabato», gli disse lei. A voce abbastanza alta affinché tutti i presenti nel negozio potessero udirla. «Nove e mezza. Ci andremo!».  
«Dov’è che andremo?», chiese Glenn, che nel frattempo aveva raggiunto la sua postazione di lavoro.  
«All’ _O’Neal’s_. Un’amica si esibirà e noi ci andremo»  
«Sembra divertente», disse Glenn.  
Daryl roteò gli occhi.

  
***

  
Erano da poco passate le dieci quando Daryl arrivò in quello stramaledetto bar.  
A partire dalle nove in punto Glenn ed Amy, così come T-Dog e Tara, lo avevano tempestato di chiamate e messaggi: un tormento talmente fastidioso che aveva quasi preso in considerazione l’idea di non uscire. Dal momento, però, che era un po’ curioso di scoprire quale genere di musica quella ragazza suonasse, fece del suo meglio e alle dieci e venti finalmente riuscì a uscire dall’appartamento.  
Avviandosi verso il bar irlandese, Daryl sperò che la band non avesse già finito di esibirsi... Di solito, però, i gruppi che suonavano all’ _O’Neal’s_ concludevano l’esibizione non prima di mezzanotte, questo voleva dire che c’erano buone possibilità che Beth stesse ancora cantando. E, come volevasi dimostrare, la prima cosa che notò mettendo piede nel locale fu che, sì, ci aveva visto giusto.  
Non si guardò nemmeno intorno per individuare i suoi amici; aveva occhi solo per la piccola ragazza bionda in piedi sul palco, che stringeva il microfono con entrambe le mani. Come la prima volta che aveva varcato la soglia del negozio di tatuaggi, Daryl non poté fare a meno di rimanere sorpreso. Si era aspettato pezzi moderni e orecchiabili (quel tipo di pezzi che a Daryl non piacevano un granché), invece eccola là, Beth, a intonare vecchie canzoni; canzoni molto belle, per giunta.  
Raggiunto il bar (senza mai distogliere gli occhi dalla band), Daryl ordinò una birra e rimase lì, ad ascoltare Beth che, cantando di quanto non fosse innamorata, si esibiva di fronte a una folla piuttosto corposa, la quale era chiaramente rimasta rapita dalla band. Sì, era vero, aveva sentito quella canzone un migliaio di volte ma, prima del riadattamento di Beth, Daryl non aveva mai veramente prestato attenzione alle parole, non ne aveva mai apprezzato davvero la melodia.  
«Sono piuttosto bravi, non trovi?».  
Voltando il capo, Daryl scoprì che il barman gli si era avvicinato e da come lo stava guardando capì che si stava rivolgendo proprio a lui e a nessun altro, così annuì.  
«Sì, è vero», disse soltanto.  
«E la bionda è parecchio sexy».  
A quelle parole Daryl posò la bottiglia di birra sul bancone e fulminò il barman con un’occhiataccia. Che però non gli stava più prestando attenzione, i suoi occhi erano fissi su Beth e, per qualche ragione a lui sconosciuta, la cosa lo infastidiva, perciò riagguantò la birra e si allontanò dal bancone. E da quell’uomo.  
Trovò un posto decente nei pressi di una colonna, ci si appoggiò contro limitandosi ad ascoltare Beth cantare. Era nel bel mezzo di un’altra canzone (una che questa volta non aveva riconosciuto), quando gli occhi di Beth incontrarono quelli di Daryl. Lei gli sorrise e agitò la mano con cautela nella sua direzione e lui semplicemente sollevò la birra per farle capire che aveva visto il suo saluto.  
Quando la canzone giunse al termine, Beth annunciò una piccola pausa e saltò giù dal palco. Daryl la seguì con lo sguardo; un sacco di persone le parlarono, probabilmente per congratularsi con lei, e un altro paio l’abbracciò. Solo un istante più tardi Daryl realizzò che era Amy una di quelli che la stavano abbracciando, insieme a una brunetta che non conosceva, Glenn, T-Dog e Tara... Dopo di che Beth continuò a camminare, scambiando qui e là una parola con questa o quella persona, finché non si fermò proprio di fronte a lui.  
«Ehi, ce l’hai fatta!». Il suo sorriso era talmente largo da sfiorarle gli occhi. «Non pensavo che saresti venuto».  
«Be’, Amy ha detto che sarei dovuto venire, ho pensato che avrei fatto bene a fare un salto... É stato piuttosto bello», disse lui, indicando il palco.  
«Lo pensi davvero?».  
«Sì. Credevo che suonassi roba diversa, ma quei pezzi sono grandiosi».  
Beth gettò la testa all’indietro e rise. Senza che potesse evitarlo, un piccolo sorriso fece capolino sugli angoli della bocca di Daryl.  
«Be’, grazie. Lo apprezzo... Posso?».  
Lui spostò lo sguardo da lei alla sua mano. Stava indicando la birra.  
«Sei grande abbastanza?», le chiese.  
Finse un tono dubbioso e scherzoso, ma in tutta onestà voleva saperlo davvero.  
Beth roteò gli occhi e gli strappò la bottiglia dalle mani. Prima che lui potesse anche solo pensare di protestare, se la portò alle labbra e mando giù un paio di lunghi sorsi. Infine gliela restituì.  
«Non agitarti, sono grande abbastanza», disse lei, posando gli occhi su quelli di Daryl. Sulle sue labbra era comparso un sorrisetto sornione. «Puoi chiedere a mia sorella se non mi credi. É là con i tuoi amici. Penso che Glenn le piaccia...».  
Daryl si accigliò. Non per sua sorella e Glenn, ma per quello che aveva detto. Perché glielo stava dicendo? Per quale ragione?  
«Ascolta, hai intenzione di rimanere un altro po’, giusto?», chiese lei.  
Daryl si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Penso di sì. Perché?».  
«Chiedevo soltanto... Devo tornare lì, ma ci rivedremo più tardi».  
Ciò detto gli voltò le spalle, non prima però di aver preso di nuovo la birra di Daryl e aver bevuto un altro sorso. Gli rivolse un sorriso raggiante e poi tornò sul palco.  
Daryl non aveva idea di cosa fosse appena successo o di cosa stava succedendo, ma convenne con se stesso che sarebbe stato meglio fare finta di nulla.

  
Dato che Beth si era riunita alla band, Daryl decise che avrebbe dovuto dire almeno un _ciao_ anche agli altri: non che gli importasse molto di socializzare, ma Amy e soci erano stati particolarmente assillanti nel tentativo di convincerlo a presentarsi all’ _O’Neal’s_ , quindi pensò fosse una buona idea far sapere loro che alla fine era passato davvero. Ebbe modo di conoscere Maggie, la sorella maggiore di Beth, e non poté fare a meno di notare il modo in cui lei e Glenn interagivano. Conosceva Maggie soltanto da qualche minuto, perciò non poteva affermare con certezza se fosse presa o meno da Glenn, ma era abbastanza evidente che lui invece le moriva dietro.  
Daryl fece come aveva promesso a Beth e si fermò un altro po’. A conti fatti, in realtà, rimase fino alla fine dell’esibizione e non solo perché pensava che gli altri si sarebbero lamentati se avesse anche solo accennato il fatto di voler andare via, ma perché si stava davvero divertendo. Si stava godendo una birra e della musica sorprendentemente di qualità. E rimase ancora più sorpreso quando la band (non aveva idea di quale fosse il nome della band) cominciò a suonare una canzone famosissima delle _The Runaways_.  
« _Cherry bomb_?», chiese Tara, dopo che Beth fu tornata da loro. «Non me l’aspettavo!».  
Prendendo la bottiglia d’acqua che Maggie le stava porgendo, Beth rise.  
«É stata un’idea di Ty», disse lei, indicando un giovane uomo che le stava accanto. Alto, magro, pelle abbronzata e capelli scuri molto spettinati; sentendosi tirato in causa, il ragazzo le cinse le braccia intorno al collo. «Ha detto che avremmo dovuto provare qualcosa del genere».  
«E avevo ragione», disse lui, sorridendo a Beth. «Sei stata pazzesca».  
Tutti concordarono col ragazzo di nome Ty, e a ragione. Era stata davvero fantastica, Daryl glielo disse appena prima di annunciare che stava per andare via.  
«Cosa? Rimani un altro po’, amico!», protestò T-Dog e gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, proprio come Ty aveva fatto con Beth.  
«Non posso», rispose semplicemente e non si preoccupò di essere delicato nel divincolarsi dall’abbraccio dell’uomo. «Ma è stato bello. Voi ragazzi siete... veramente bravi».  
Daryl rivolse ai membri della band un piccolo cenno del capo e, prima di voltare loro le spalle, azzardò un piccolo sorriso in direzione di Beth. Peccato che ebbe l’impressione di aver sfoderato qualcosa di più simile a una smorfia che altro.  
Anche se la band non si stava più esibendo, il locale era ancora parecchio affollato e Daryl dovette muoversi a spintoni per uscire dal bar. Non appena fu fuori, chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo. Era stata una bella serata, dovette ammettere con se stesso; o almeno lo era stata finché non lo era stata più. E a peggiorare la situazione, non sapeva nemmeno _cosa_ di preciso avesse rovinato l’intera faccenda. Scuotendo il capo, Daryl ricacciò quel groviglio di pensieri nell’angolo più recondito della sua mente. Continuare a rimuginarci su non avrebbe cambiato nulla, in quel modo almeno avrebbe potuto ignorarlo. Daryl estrasse un pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca e se ne accese una. L’avrebbe finita e poi sarebbe tornato a casa. C’erano un sacco di altre cose che avrebbe potuto fare, altri posti in cui avrebbe potuto andare, ma non ne aveva voglia. Non quella notte, in ogni caso.  
Se ne stava lì, con la sua sigaretta, a pensare a niente in particolare, quando udì una voce esile dietro di lui.  
«Ehi».  
Non fu necessario voltarsi per indovinare chi gli stesse parlando. Sapeva che si trattava di Beth. Ciononostante si voltò ugualmente a guardarla da sopra la spalla.  
«Ehi».  
«Sono contenta che tu sia ancora qui», disse lei, un accenno di sorriso premeva sugli angoli delle sue labbra.  
Daryl si accigliò «Davvero?».  
«Sì». Beth annuì e mosse un altro passo in avanti in modo da trovarsi proprio accanto a lui. «Te ne sei andato di fretta e furia e non ti ho mai ringraziato...».  
Lui era ancora accigliato. «Per cosa?».  
«Ti volevo ringraziare per essere venuto», spiegò dolcemente.  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle e si tolse la sigaretta dalle labbra.  
«Non è che abbia fatto chissà che...».  
«Davvero ti è piaciuto?».  
Daryl lanciò un’occhiata alla giovane donna al suo fianco, scrutandola attentamente di sottecchi. Poteva intravedere qualcosa sul suo viso... Sembrava davvero interessata a conoscere la sua risposta. Come se l’opinione di Daryl per lei contasse.  
«Sì», disse con un cenno del capo. «É stato bello. Avete talento».  
Fu come se il suo intero viso si fosse acceso all’improvviso e i suoi occhi presero a brillare come stelle scintillanti. Daryl provò l’impulso di aggrottare la fronte ma si bloccò appena in tempo.  
«Fantastico. Il proprietario del posto ci ha chiesto di esibirci anche il prossimo fine settimana, perciò... Non so, magari puoi venire di nuovo? Tu, Amy e Glenn, intendo. Tutti quanti, insomma».  
Daryl annuì. «Vedrò cosa posso fare».  
Non è che avesse grandi piani per il fine settimana successivo, ma non disse che sarebbe andato perché a Daryl non piaceva fare promesse che non era sicuro di poter mantenere.  
«Okay! Adesso però dovrei tornare di là... ma grazie ancora per essere venuto. E grazie per il tatuaggio!». Voltandosi, Beth gli mostrò le due rondini. «Le adoro».  
«Magari la prossima volta ti farai tatuare quel tuo dio della guerra sulla pila di teschi», disse lui.  
Trattenne a stento un sorriso al ricordo del broncio serissimo che aveva messo su per descrivere il tatuaggio che effettivamente _non_ voleva. Nel sentirla ridacchiare, non poté fare a meno di sorridere un altro po’.  
Poi Beth sollevò lo sguardo e Daryl scorse qualcos’altro nei suoi occhi blu. Qualcosa che assomigliava all’audacia. Qualcosa che non comprendeva fino in fondo ma che gli piaceva un sacco.  
«Forse lo farò», disse lei tranquillamente.  
Prima di voltarsi e tornare nel bar, gli sorrise. E di nuovo c’era qualcosa nel suo sorriso, pensò lui... Non sembrava soltanto divertimento. Sembrava qualcos’altro. Qualcosa...  
Qualcosa _di più_.

**Author's Note:**

> Un ringraziamento speciale a [britishatheart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/britishatheart/pseuds/britishatheart) per aver scritto questa dolcissima shot e per avermi dato il permesso di tradurla!


End file.
